


Let Yourself Be Light

by buzzedbee20



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: 4x9: Dancer Prancer Donner and Steele, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Kind of angsty?, christmas ficlet, they are committed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: Steele and Laura trade different gifts.
Relationships: Laura Holt/Remington Steele
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Let Yourself Be Light

It was still Christmas. A hot Christmas. It was night now, and the windows of the loft were open, and yet it was still at least 85 degrees inside. 

The two sat, watching the twinkling of the lights on Laura’s Christmas tree in silence. It had been a nice day. After the excitement of the day before, all of them had opted for a quiet gathering at Laura’s. They opened presents in the afternoon, and had a quiet dinner which they ordered in.

They played a few board games, and Mildred eventually left to spend the rest of the time with her nephew. 

Which left Laura and Steele. 

Christmas Eve, and facing their mortality, again, had stripped them of the facades they usually wore around each other. Steele didn’t want to leave, and Laura didn’t want him to. Instead they settled into the couch, listening to Christmas songs playing softly on the radio. 

It was almost an idyllic moment, and Laura had to laugh a bit.

“What’s so funny?” Steele murmured, lazily dragging his hand up and down her arm that was closest to him. 

“Oh nothing, its just...this is probably the calmest Christmas I’ve had in the past five years.” 

“Oh really?” Steele was interested, but not enough to move from the bubble of contentment they were in.

“Yes, usually I’m at Frances’, and the kids are keyed up until well past dessert. We end up playing with their new and old toys before even one of them gets sleepy. Then its bedtime stories, goodnight kisses and everything else…” Laura broke off, realizing that it might be a little callous to complain about something Steele had never had. 

“Whats wrong?”

Rather than hedge, she admitted it. “I’m sorry, I just feel bad complaining about my family,”

“Ahh, since I didn’t really have one.” Steele didn’t feel the need to hedge either. “Well, Christmas wasn’t always sad for me. Believe it or not I may have had one or two nights of chestnuts roasting on the open fire,” 

Laura laughed at his apt reference. The song was currently playing on the radio. 

“You and Daniel?”

“Yes as a matter of fact. We were in a rather expensive penthouse suite with about 100 Christmas Crackers between us. Took ages to clean it all up.” His smile at the memory said all Laura needed to know. 

This may have been one of the most intimate moments of his past that Steele had shared with her, nearly unprompted at that. 

His walls were breaking down, and for this, Laura silently marveled at their luck. How they had grown. She changed positions and engaged him in a slow, sweet kiss. 

“What was that for?” He asked, responding in the same way with a kiss of his own.

She answered simply and openly, looking straight into his eyes.

“Your trust.” At this he was taken aback, and could only smile at her before gathering her closer in a hug. 

“We should count this as a Christmas present, eh Miss Holt?” they both laughed before she replied. 

“The best one I’ve ever gotten.” They kissed once more, before returning their gazes to the tree, with Bing Crosby serenading them in the background.


End file.
